pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Balistic Pve
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 20:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Admin I can't give you administrator rights, because I am not a bureaucrat; but, I'll see about having someone else take care of it. [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|(Talk)]] 23:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok thanks! --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 00:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) English I don't think you understand my point. Think of it like instant Google Translate. If you had a friend who only spoke Portuguese you'd say "Hello" in English and it would be sent to them as "Olá." They would reply "Bom dia," and it would appear to you as "Good day." Pretty straightforward so far; neither party ever hears the other's original language or needs to, and proper nouns remain the same. In fact, you may never even know what language they were speaking if the translation worked well enough and was automatic. According to the first book, this is roughly how Traveler translation works. Now, what if you sent a poem to your friend? It wouldn't end up rhyming at all since the Portuguese translations for the words at the end of each line probably wouldn't rhyme. This is exactly what happens in ''The Quillan Games, when LaBerge makes up rhymes all the time, but they apparently rhyme to both Bobby and LaBerge. What if you sent a letter to your friend saying "meet me in Kansas City" but there was a smudge on it so it said "Kanity"? Would the "ity" part be translated? Since the "City" part of Rubic City isn't a proper noun, if there were any other language on Veelox, "Rubity" wouldn't end in -ity, but here we are. I understand that there has to be some kind of translation convention in place, but it should at least be internally consistent imho. —Milo Fett[Journal] 02:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) how did you respond that fast XNightmare 03:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm? – 04:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello I would like to request adminship. I know if you might not want to give it too me because I am so new, but if you check me out on the Call of Duty wikia, you will see that I am fit for the job. 21:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not a bureaucrat here so I couldn't give you a sysop flag even if I wanted to. – 23:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Is there an active bureaucrat here? 00:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The only bureaucrat here last edited in February of 2008. – 00:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... 00:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for making me a sysop. I won't let you down. 12:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! :D hi, how are you? =] thanks for making this wikia. Pendragon's an awesome series! im glad D.J. MacHale wrote them! ^^ and you know, when i first found out that Saint Dane was really Andy Mitchell all that time, i couldnt believe it. but i did then, and so that means that Saint Dane was the one that bullied Mark since kindergarten, right? thats pretty dang crazy O.O ImNedBigby 20:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby Hi Balistic Pve, I would like to request adminship here at PendragonPedia. I've been looking through this wiki and it seems like it could use some work. I also noticed that there are really only two admins, you and Cpl. Dunn, that are active, and I would like to help out. I realize that I am relatively new here, but as I have read the series multiple times, am an active member of the official forums, and have met and discussed with DJ MacHale himself, I think that might make up for it. I would like to help bring this wiki back into shape, but I need to be an admin to do that. Traveler John (talk) 18:17, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Management You should give , , or me bureaucrat abilities here so this wiki can be properly managed. }} 17:32, June 12, 2014 (UTC)